roblox_super_bomb_survivalfandomcom-20200213-history
Egg Hunt 2019
Super Bomb Survival was one of 42 event games of Egg Hunt 2019: Scrambled in Time. Each game had a different objective for a different egg. The event ran from April 18, 2019, to May 13, 2019 (normally to May 6, 2019). More info about here. The lobby was decorated with a painted wood board and a Super Egg Bomb next to the update board. Also an Egg of Golden Riches and another Super Egg Bomb in the Shop. Crystal (with Demolition Eggspert) The crystal sometimes spawned on every round, but there was a 20% chance that two of them spawn at the same time. It shined, emitted pulsive egg particles, can be rolled, cracked and shattered by Bombs and players (including the undamaging ones). Inside the crystal was a Demolition Eggspert. After it shatters, the egg will fly up a bit and start floating, emitting purple pulsive particles with a green arrow above it as it's collectible until someone collects it or the round ends. Only one of the surviving players can collect the egg who haven't collected it. Eggmin and Video Star Egg There were also 2 more eggs for every featured game. The Eggmin launched from Roblox Administrators with an Eggmin Launcher 2019 and the Video Star Egg from Roblox YouTube/Video Stars with a Video Star Egg Launcher. They emit pulsive particles based on their color and a green arrow above them. Even though you collected them already from another game, you could still collect them in this game, but not anymore as you collect them. The Launchers had unlimited ammo (including the purchased ones), but with a 4-second reload. When using one of them, it launches an egg and plays a paintball sound with a "weird" noise. Before they went on sale for one day, you could earn 40 Gems each. Trivia * It was the second time that Super Bomb Survival was a part of the Egg Hunt event. Previously, it was a part of Egg Hunt 2015. * Before the Launcher GUI buttons were on the right vertical side, they were on the left horizontal side below the Menu and Shop buttons and above the control guide. * Only on April 20, 2019, there were Eggmin and Video Star Egg Launchers on-sale worth 7,500 Credits and 700 Gems. **On the next day, they went off-sale due to an unfair advantage for Roblox, same as Egg Hunt 2018: The Great Yolktales. You could keep them until the end of this event. Egg notification.gif|The egg notification that shows up when you haven't collected Demolition Eggspert yet upon joining the game. Eggmin launcher.png|The player with an Eggmin Launcher. Video star egg launcher.png|The player with a Video Star Launcher Egg buttons.png|2 GUI buttons on a right vertical side making you equip one of the Launchers. Egg buttons0.png|2 GUI buttons on a left horizontal side making you equip one of the Launchers before the change. (Credit: Person Guy/themadluigigamer) Egg hunt launchers.png|Egg Hunt Launchers button in the Shop. Egg launcher shop.png|Egg Hunt Launchers in the Shop. Egg launcher shop sold out.png.png|Egg Hunt Launchers in the Shop, but sold out.